Avril
by Aledane
Summary: Avril est le mois des pluies. Pour Jo, c'est aussi le mois où Papa est parti.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un petit texte sans prétention sur Jo. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon personnage préféré, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Alors voilà.**

* * *

 **Avril**

* * *

Si elle se rappelle bien, c'était en avril. Elle avait huit ans, des barrettes dans les cheveux et assez de cran pour tirer la langue aux garçons dans la cour de l'école.

Johanna Beth Harvelle rentrait à la maison à pied. Elle avait de hautes bottes pour les jours de pluie mais se débrouillait toujours pour tâcher sa veste de boue. Et quand il faisait sec, elle n'avait qu'à écorcher ses pantalons en roulant dans les graviers. Sa mère levait toujours les yeux aux ciel en voyant ses vêtements salis, et son père, lui, se contentait de rire et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Parce que William Harvelle riait souvent, d'un rire qui ressemblait à un gargouillis étranglé peinant à remonter le long de la trachée.

(Son père avait vu trop de choses dans sa vie pour rire vraiment, mais ça Jo ne le comprendrait que plus tard.)

Ce jour-là la terre était humide, abreuvée par une lourde pluie de printemps qui laissait des ruisseaux s'écouler dans les fossés. Le chemin vers le bar familial était noyé sous les flaques. Il y avait des traces de pneus qui traçaient des canaux dans la terre : de clients, comme tous les jours, montés dans une de ces vieilles voitures que les chasseurs semblaient affectionner. Jo avait sauté de flaque en flaque comme sur une marelle interminable, et elle avait des éclaboussures de boue jusque dans ses cheveux blonds. Papa n'était pas là : il était parti à la chasse avec un ami depuis une semaine. Mais il appelait chaque soir sur le vieux téléphone fixe, et Jo lui racontait comment elle avait cogné le nez de Nancy Horowitz pour qu'elle arrête de tirer les couettes des autres à la récré.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas Nancy qui était l'évènement du jour, mais plutôt la grenouille qu'elle avait attrapée au bord de la rivière et qui s'était enfuie de son cartable. Quoique, entre Nancy et une grenouille, il n'y avait pas tant de différence. Les deux préféraient la fuite et aucune n'était jolie à voir.

Deux voitures étaient garées devant la maison. Une Chevrolet Impala et la Jeep de papa. Elle l'aurait reconnue n'importe où, cette grande voiture grise aux sièges de tissu fatigué, aux portières pleines de photos et de paquets de cigarettes. Alors Jo avait couru de toutes la force de ses courtes jambes jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller serrer son père dans sa maigre étreinte, et qu'il la fasse tournoyer dans les airs en l'appelant "Gamine".

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la silhouette sombre et massive d'un grand chasseur manque de la percuter en sortant du bar comme s'il n'y avait plus d'air à l'intérieur et qu'il devait désespérément chercher son oxygène ailleurs. Jo lui avait trouvé quelque chose de terrifiant.

(Elle le verrait longtemps encore dans ses cauchemars, noir et lugubre comme devait l'être la Mort elle-même. John Winchester n'avait rien d'une Faucheuse mais il était définitivement devenu celle de Jo)

La petite fille avait trouvé Maman recroquevillée au pied d'une table, tremblante au point de ne pas tenir debout. Une chose longue et qui sentait la pourriture était étendue juste à côté d'elle, enveloppée dans une vieille couverture. Jo la reconnaissait. C'était celle de Papa, aux carreaux écossais jaunes et vert, effilochées de tous les côtés et rêche comme la joue de Papa au matin. Et c'était comme si on avait lâché un bac de glace sur sa tête, à la petite Jo. Parce qu'elle savait ce que ça signifiait.

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de la fille Harvelle, mais pas qu'elle était naïve. Des cadavres, elle en avait déjà vu : l'arrière de la maison était un cimetière pour les chasseurs ou leurs proies. Une fois où Maman était malade, elle avait même tenu la lampe pour permettre à Papa de creuser la tombe d'une vampire qu'un groupe de chasseurs avait laissée. Mais là, c'était différent. Là, c'était sa propre chair qu'il faudrait ensevelir ; son père, son héros immortel aux étreintes étouffantes et à l'odeur de tabac froid.

(Ces choses-là tuent des choses en vous, bien plus sûrement que n'importe quel monstre)

Maman l'avait serrée dans ses bras en sanglotant et rien n'allait plus. Parce que Helen Harvelle ne pleurait pas. Helen Harvelle ne pleurait jamais.

Elles avaient enterré le corps à la lueur des lampes.


End file.
